Discography
Over their career, Fishmans released seven studio albums, two EPs, and a multitude of singles and other works. Here is a complete comprehensive list. Studio Albums Albums whose material is entirely recorded in a studio. * Chappie, Don't Cry (1991, Virgin) * King Master George (1992, Media Remoras) * Neo Yankees' Holiday (1993, Media Remoras) * Orange (1994, Media Remoras) * 空中キャンプ (1996, Polydor) * Long Season (1996, Polydor) * 宇宙 日本 世田谷 (1997, Polydor) Live Albums Albums whose material is primarily live, or "Studio Live". * Oh! Mountain (1995, Media Remoras) * 8月の現状 (1998, Polydor) * 98.12.28 男達の別れ (1999, Polydor) * Long Season '96~7 - 96.12.26 Akasaka Blitz (2016, Universal) EPs Small album-like packages advertised as a small, yet complete experience. * Corduroy's Mood (1991, Virgin) * I Dub Fish (2016, self-released) Maxi-Singles Small EP-like packages printed with four tracks but marketed as singles. * Go Go Round This World! (1994, Media Remoras) * Melody (1994, Media Remoras) * Walking in the Rhythm (1997, Polydor) Singles Smaller packages printed with one, two, or three tracks. * ひこうき (1991, Virgin) * いなごが飛んでる (1991, Virgin) * 100ミリちょっとの (1992, Virgin) * Walkin' (1993, Media Remoras) * いかれたBaby (1993, Media Remoras) * My Life (1994, Media Remoras) * ナイトクルージング (1995, Polydor) * Baby Blue (1996, Polydor) * Season (1996, Polydor) * Magic Love (1997, Polydor) * ゆらめき in the Air (1998, Polydor) * いかれたBaby / 感謝(驚) / Weather Report (2005, Universal) * Seasons (Life) (2006, Polydor) * Night Cruising (2018, Universal) Promotional Singles Singles whose existence is primarily meant for promotional purposes instead of casual music collection. Typically very rare. * Running Man (1993, Media Remoras) * Magic Love (1997, Polydor) Compilation Albums and Boxsets Albums which primarily consist of previously released material being reorganized in a new package. * Fishmans 1991-1994 Singles & More (1999, Pony Canyon) * Aloha Polydor (1999, Polydor) * 宇宙 ベスト・オブ・フィッシュマンズ (2005, Universal) * 空中 ベスト・オブ・フィッシュマンズ (2005, Universal) * Fishmans Rock Festival (2007, Polydor) * Golden Best Fishmans: Polydor Years (2012, Universal) * Go Go Round This World! ～ Fishmans 25th Anniversary Record Box (2016, Pony Canyon) * Blue Summer ～Selected Tracks 1991-1995～ (2018, Pony Canyon) * Night Cruising 2018 (2018, Universal) Video Albums Albums released whose primary content is video. * The Three Birds & More Feelings (1999, Polydor) * 記憶の増大 (2000, Polydor) * 若いながらも歴史あり 96.3.2 @新宿Liquid Room (2005, Polydor) * 男達の別れ 98.12.28 @赤坂Blitz (2005, Polydor) * The Long Season Revue (2006, Pony Canyon) * In Space Shower TV Episode.3 (2007, Universal) * In Space Shower TV Episode.2 (2007, Universal) * In Space Shower TV Episode.1 (2007, Universal) * Live 2011/5.3 At Hibiya Open-Air Concert Hall "A Piece Of Future" (2012, kampsite) Various Artists Compilations These are compilation albums Fishmans appears on where their appearance is exceptionally notable (unique recording, interesting circumstances). * Panic Paradise (1989, Captain) * 米国音楽 Vol.1 (A Sprout E.P.) (1993, Bloody Dolphins) * Captain Anthology Vol. 2 (1998, Captain) Tribute Albums Projects which do not include Fishmans itself as a performer, but entirely comprise of tributary material dedicated to Fishmans. * Sweet Dreams for Fishmans (2004, Suzak Musik) Bootleg Albums Albums made by the Fishmans community to catalog music, performances, et cetera which are not otherwise cataloged. Attached years are not release dates, but rather they are recording dates. * Live in 1988 (1988) * Live 91.08.21 @心斎橋CLUB QUATTRO (1991) * Live 1991.12.25 (1991) * ニジマスナイト (Rainbow Trout Night) (1993) * 1997.12.12 Live in Liquid Room (1997) * 98.12.27 男達の別れ (1998) * LONG SEASON Live @Shibuya-AX (2006) * Earth × Heart Live 2012 (2012) Category:Directories